You Choose What Happens!
by Pokeking
Summary: A very Unique Pokemon story where you Choose what happens! Sorry no choice's, UPDATED ch. 2 with choices
1. Chapter 1

** Choose ,R&R, please!And be gentle, this is my first fan fic ;-)**

* * *

This is a story about 3 Pokemon friends from 3 different regions. Chikorita, from Johto, Torchic from Hoenn, and Squirtle form Kanto. When these 3 hook up, a lot of weird stuff happens. But for these Poke-pals, the word "weird" doesn't even exist. These friends meet in a way similar to, well, nothing of this world. They suddenly collide- 

Wait! why am i telling you this? Choose what they do next!

* * *

A...Chikorita's POV

B...Squirtle's POV

C...Torchic's POV


	2. Chapter 2

Chikorita's POV

* * *

"OK, Chikorita. Here's what you do when you use Vine Whip."

Her father promptly let out a strong vine and picked the giggling Chikorita off of the ground. "Daddy! That tickles!" she laughed. Chikorita was less than a month old, and her father was trying to teach her all that he knew. As he set her down, a look of sadness spread across his face at the thought of what was soon to come. "Daddy?" Chikorita piped, clearing him from his haze. "Oh, sorry. Go ahead, try Vine Whip." Megainium apologized. As Chikorita focused, you could see the gears working in her head. Then…

"Achoo!"

Normally, a "may Mew bless you" would follow a sneeze from Chikorita, but seeing as though Razor Leaves came out instead of snot, her father didn't have time to say it. Chikorita came running, as her father was picking himself off the ground. "Daddy, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do it," she cried. "It was an accident." When she was finished, she heard a small, deep giggle, which escalated in to a roaring laughter. "Oh, Chikorita. You never cease to amaze me!" His vine shot out and lifted Chikorita up into the air again. Chikorita laughed, absolutely sure that the fun times would last forever. Unaware of the eyes glittering at them from the bushes.

* * *

OK, we need a tradegy, so there's two choices:

A. Seperation by Natural Disaster,

or

B. Megainium killed by jealous rival.


	3. Chapter 3

With a sunset in the distance, and exhausted after a long day of training, our young Chikorita settles down for a nice rest in her den. Her father, in no better shape, slinks in after her. "Wow," he groaned. "I'm more tired than a-" "One-legged Hitmonchan in a butt-kicking contest?" Chikorita finished. Megainium seemed surprised that after their most recent training session, she hadn't fallen asleep when she hit the ground. "Yep." He said. "That's exactly right." Fortunately, he didn't get past 'exactly' before she was fast asleep. Content with that idea himself, Megainium followed suit. Although he was asleep for 4 hours, it felt like 2 seconds before Megainium woke up. And for some reason, it felt hot. Suddenly, Megainium realized what was happening. "Chikorita, get up!" Chikorita woke up with a start.

"Daddy! What's wrong?"

"We have to get out of here, now!"

As the two bolted out of their fiery home, a strong Solar Beam came out of thin air, and smashed the ground before them, leaving a distinct mark. "That mark…" Megainium mumbled. "Well, Well, Well. What do we have here? A pathetic Pokemon and even more pathetic child." A voice boomed. "Hmm. I should have known that the pathetic Megainium would have an even more pathetic child."

"Heh. I should have known." Megainium looked toward a cliff. Chikorita followed his gaze and saw a rough looking Megainium. "Brutus."

"Well, it seems that you do remember me. Considering that I was your greatest rival since we were Chikorita."

"Daddy, who is that?" Chikorita asked in a hushed tone.

"That's a man who I've known, and despised for years. That man is the cause for…" he closed his eyes. " The death of your mother."

"I WAS NOT!" Brutus roared. When he leaped off of the cliff he was on to confront her father, Chikorita thought he had something on his back. "It was you who took her life. If you hadn't approached her, she would be alive and well with a real father. Instead I had a run around with a cheating Megainium who left me right after we had our egg! I've been caring for my kid for as long as you. And it is all your fault."

"Well, since you said that, where is your kid?" Megainium asked. "Right here." Brutus responded. The "something" Chikorita saw on Brutus' back jumped off and stepped into the moonlight. Chikorita gasped. It was a Chikorita no older that her. "Hello, you loser." The Chikorita said. "Dad, I thought you said his daughter was younger than me. She looks the same age as me."

"She's younger by a few weeks, but she's just as powerful. Maybe more." Megainium explained. "But you'll never find out. Chikorita, get out of here. I have to deal with Brutus." "Okay." Chikorita answered. As she ran she could hear Brutus say, "After her, Butch. I'll catch up after I'm done with this trash." Unfortunately for the kids, as their parents were fighting, the fire spread and engulfed where they were in flames, with no escape. "Father!" they both screamed. "Chikorita! Run! Go on and live for me." Megainium screamed. Tears welled up in her eyes as Chikorita ran, and all she could think about was running from the carnage that lay behind her. Neglecting to remember that Butch, her now mortal enemy was hot on heels, also maddened by the carnage.

* * *

Goes by a litlle quickly, but you get the idea. So your choices have to do with who she meets first:

**A1. Squirtle in trouble**

**A2. Squirtle Rescues Chikorita**

**B1. Torchic in trouble**

**B2. Torchic is alone, and Chikorita nurses it back to health, and Torchic decides to follow Chikorita.**


End file.
